Ragnarok Online: War of Nations
by Kanjin
Summary: Four friends start a war that threatens to destroy the Rune-Midgard empire, by killing the leader of the Thieves Guild.


**Ragarok Online:**

**Warring Nations**

**By: Chris (a.K.a Kanjin)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ragnarok Online or anything about it, so don't sue me. Please.**

**CHAPTER I – The War Starting Kill**

Jinken was not always the sharpest tool in the shed. He struggled through the rigorous test to become a swordsman. Most swordsmen aren't that smart. Definitely not as smart as the Mages.

The Mages were a class of intelligent people who have the ability to use magic. Most choose to use spells of a single element, choosing fire, water, wind, or earth. They were very powerful people, and could kill a swordsman like Jinken in mere seconds.

Swordsmen are very strong individuals. They use their brute strength to defeat monsters and grow in their physical ability. The monsters were trying to take over the world by killing all the humans that dared challenge them.

Most swordsmen traveled with other people, including Mages, Archers, and Acolytes. Archers can take down monsters before they even reach them, while Acolytes could heal the wounds of others. Together, these people could defeat almost any monster.

"Where are we going?" Jinken asked the Mage, Shitoro.

"We are going to the fields, south of the great city Prontera." Replied Shitoro.

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Yisho, the Archer.

"Shut up already you guys, we are almost there."

"Why so angry today, Ryuken?" said Jinken. Ryuken was the Acolyte. "We need you around so we don't get killed by a lunatic."

"Hold up everyone. . . It's right up ahead." Said Yisho.

"Holy. . ." Jinken started to say, but he was cut off by Ryuken.

"Look at all those trees! And mountains! And. . . " said Yisho.

"Shut up already, it's not that great." Shitoro cut in.

The landscape was amazing. From rivers and ponds full of Roda Frogs, and hills with lunatics perched atop them, forests filled with fabres, small caterpillar-like monsters, to the small valleys with porings waiting to steal anything you may drop, It was truly a beautiful scene. Nothing could ever make it be worse, except for Jinken, Shitoro, Yisho, and Ryuken.

"LOOK! PORINGS! LET'S KILL THEM!" Jinken screamed and started running at them.

"Freeze right there, Jinken. You aren't going anywhere." Proclaimed Shitoro.

"That would be wise." added Ryuken.

_Wise my foot . . ._ thought Jinken.

"Fine, lets all go kill them then." Jinken decided.

"Alright. I just want some stuff to sell." Yisho replied.

Jinken decided to walk through the forest, the quickest way to the valleys, while the others decided to go around. Jinken was walking through, nonchalant, slashing a fabre here and there. As he rounds the bend in the forest, he notices some branches fell off of a tree. He continues walking, and sees more broken branches.

"This must be the work of a Thief." Jinken said out loud.

"Yes it was." Said someone a low, eerie sounding voice from the bushes.

"Oh crap. . ." Jinken said, while a Thief jumped out of the bushes.

"You ready to have all your zeny stolen?" Yelled the Thief, as he ran at Jinken, knives drawn. "Prepare yourself!"

Jinken drew his sword, and used his defensive stance. The thief continued running, and was almost to Jinken.

"COLD BOLT!" came a voice from behind Jinken. It was Shitoro.

Suddenly, five ice bolts came from Shitoro's staff, flying towards the Thief.

"Haha . . . Like that's going to hit me." The thief said, as he sidestepped the magic.

"Crap . . . that used up all my mana. . ." Shitoro muttered, as he stepped beside Jinken and brandished his staff. "Let's take this foolish bastard down, Jinken!" He Yelled, as he ran at the Thief, staff raised.

"BASH!" Jinken screamed as he ran at the thief. The mana started to engulf the blade of his sword. He struck the thief squarely in the chest, breaking his armor.

Shitoro hit the Thief in the face with his staff, leaving him stunned for a while. "Now is the time to finish this, Jinken! Kill Him!" He exclaimed.

"MAGNUM BREAK!" Jinken yelled, as he swung his sword at the thief. The blade made contact with his ribs, breaking them and cutting through his flesh. "Die, you scum." Jinken said. "You are finished."

The thief fell over bleeding buckets.

"Put him out of his misery, Jinken." Shitoro said.

Jinken moved toward the thief, and raised his sword above his head. He began to swing the sword down.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed someone from down the road. It was a native of the desert town, Morroc.

It was too late. Jinken couln't stop the momentum, and he finished the swing, cleanly beheading the Thief.

"You bastards!" Yelled the mysterious person. You killed the leader of the Thief's Guild! We will make your Pronteran lives hell!" He quickly turned and ran down the road, towards the desert.

"That cannot be good . . ." Shitoro said.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic in my short, twelve year old life. I hope you will review it, but only it you liked it. I don't want a bunch of hate-reviews for my first one. So . . . Thanks for reading. If you review, could you please tell me if you want me to write more chapters, or get rid of it? Thanks for your time.


End file.
